rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakasu Hatsudenki
Appearance Sakasu has been considered beautiful by many people: long blonde hair, all the right curves in all the right places and a face that wasn't difficult to look at. In almost all respects a very attractive person, sadly he got the wrong assets for the wrong gender. Sakasu looks and sounds almost exactly like and girl, this usually fools quite a few people expect for a few perceptive ones. He has hazel eyes and his hair is long enough to reach the small of his back. Most of the time he can be found wearing his usual circus ring master outfit that is mostly white and black. He wears a white top hat with a red ribbon and three fake red flowers attacked to the ribbon. He has a black undershirt with a few gold buttons on it and has a red handkerchief tucked in at his neck. On top of the black shirt he has a white coat with red trimming, the coat is long enough for it to hang down just above his knees. He wears Black form fitting pans and black sneakers that were made to look like dress shoes. Personality He is persuasive, sadistic and likes getting what he wants. He has no problems hurting people or using them to achieve his goals. He is also quite the prankster, he enjoys causing trouble for people and getting them into awkward situations. He also likes to keep people guessing about his gender and unless you have solid proof he wont tell you what he really is. He is also a big fan of the "chain of command" system, of course this is only when he is at the top of the chain. Likes -pulling pranks -being able to order people around -other peoples suffering -exciting things -fancy things -getting what he wants Dislikes -being looked down on -being ordered around -people who stand in his way -boring people -people who sabotage his pranks History A month after his birth Sakasu was sold by his parents to a traveling circus that was run by a large gang that had taken over many cites. As you can imagine a bunch of criminals and circus freaks was not the most amazing place for a child to be raised. As soon as he could walk he was put to work, mostly doing dangerous or disgusting jobs that no one else wanted to do. At nights he was locked up in a cage ,so he couldn't get away, and many of his meals consisted of gruel and dirty water. It also wasn't the most sanitary and only the top crew members were able to shower regularly. This harsh treatment was the roots to Sakasu's harsh and demented personality. When he began to get a little older Sakasu began to look and sound more and more like a girl. This intrigued the leader of the show and he began to train him as new ringleader to run the show. After a couple years of training he was finally ready to make his debut with his talent and his gimmick he attracted tons of people to the show and the circus gain tons of fame. Now that he was on top of the food chain Sakasu's life changed drastically, he ordered people around all the time and was finally getting some payback on the people who looked down on him. This enraged many of the workers and they hatched a plan to get rid of him. One night Sakasu suddenly awoke tied to a wooden pillar with tons of kindling around him, he also felt wet and he smelled gas. The crew members had planned to set fire to him then scatter the remains in the cage he grew up in, they called it the "circle of life". Panicking as death was moments away Sakasu began to freak out and flail around trying to undo the ropes. However they were tied to tight and the only way he was getting out was by cutting the ropes but he didn't have a knife on him. He imagined a small knife that was conman around the circus grounds, you piratically tripped over them half the time! Alas right now, none were in sight. All of a sudden he felt something up his sleeve and it felt like that knife he was think of. It also seemed like everyone was sitting on their ass for some reason, well not like it mattered. He quickly cut the ropes and fled towards the main office. When he entered their he saw the leader of the circus. He held the knife to his throat and forced him to open the safe for him and took all the money. After that he fled into the night and disappeared without a trace. He began to use his new powers to commit crime to get money to live. This mostly included leading stupid guys into a back ally and robbing them. One day he returned to his hide out to find it had be broken into. Nothing had been taken or damaged. The only change was that the culprit had left a black card. Curious he headed off to this "Xcution" place to see what this was all about. Powers and Abilities Fullbring The circus is in town Sākasu can create circus tools to use as weapons in a fight. The tools take reishi to create but there is no limit (other than how much energy he has) create. For example let's say he has enough energy to create 100 tools,he can create 100 tools at the same time but after that he cannot create anymore. He also cannot create tools in living beings. Sākasu uses his power to create blades of various sizes and uses. Although since the purposes of these blades are for performing they are not very large and he cannot wield any large weapons. **example to some weapons he could make http://www.concentratemedia.com/images/Features/Issue_256/ringstar-06-580.jpg Sākasu can set the tools he creates on fire. He can only have 5 tools on fire at a time but the fire is hard to put out and does not damage the tool. Normal fire cannot be used to the same effect. Describe your ability. Manipulations: Sākasu rips apart the earth around him and forms it into sharp little bullets. The then flings them at his target in a cluster. Sākasu manipulates the air to push him or objects in a desired direction. Sākasu manipulates a wall of earth to form to shield him from attacks. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Fullbringer